


Burrow Cache

by Sandsstill, Soildier



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, Love, Not Wilde/Hopps, Public Sex, Sex, Voyeurism, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandsstill/pseuds/Sandsstill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soildier/pseuds/Soildier
Summary: Nick wakes up to find one interesting morning...





	Burrow Cache

Nick rolled over and felt his arm smack against the empty bed next to him. He cracked his eyes open and blinked at the empty space beside him sighing as he tossed the blankets off himself and sat up yawning. The little bunny who curled up in a ball next to him each night was always up at the crack of dawn leaving a cold spot next to him the next morning. Not that anything else about her was cold. He half chuckled at the thought as he stretched his arms high and slouched into a position that left him scratching his back side before he stood and walked towards the bathroom.  
　  
Stepping inside he quickly took care of some necessities. He quickly checked himself over in the mirror, looking himself over to make sure he was presentable. The red fox never wore anything while sleeping, just like his mate. Looking in the mirror he the sight of all his all his hard work was paying off: a strong and lithe form met his eyes. From his triangular ears, to the sturdy muscle that lined his frame. Looking over his naked body, his eyes fell on his masculinity between his legs. The sight of his sac and sheath had turned many heads while around the burrow. The cream colored and furry sheath had been aching him these past few days.

Winter was falling upon Zootopia and the Burrows. That meant something very specific to a fox. Evolution has changed many things, though some traits have remained—namely that winter triggers reactions and needs in him. Nick could see between his legs the heavy sac and sheath. Having not been able to take care of needs with his mate these past few days had been a bit of a struggle, though he quickly reminded himself he has gone without for far longer. Reaching a paw down, he began to fell how swollen and sensitive he was between his legs. The feeling of how full his sac was told him how he didn’t have the time.

A fox in winter became much more virile. In normal seasons he wouldn’t have the time, but now as he continued to massage his masculinity, he knew it’d be much worse. A downside to being a male fox was how long his orgasm would take. Pleasuring himself would trigger an event that would last easily for over twenty minutes, far too long to still make breakfast. And he didn’t want to sit in the bathtub ejaculating for all that time.

“So, yeeeaahhhh...” he thought to himself. Recalling an event where Judy had made a surprise visit at the worst time before they had ever gotten together. The mess was staggering, to say the least. 

Giving himself one last check, he decided he was as ready as he’ll ever be. Thankful that Judy suggested they visit her family over the Christmas holidays, for he could be his natural self. Clothing always made him very uncomfortable during the winter times, and now he could be completely naked without worry. Her family was another thing he could love about his gorgeous mate. Opening the door, he walked out.

The fact that her family ran around the borough in nothing but their fur had his jaw drop on the floor the first time she had brought him home. Which she had thought was hilarious watching him snap it shut before he narrowed his eyes onto her with a smirk.

Not that it would ever be an issue for him as he sauntered down the hall making his way to the kitchen where he leaned into the door frame crossing his arms over his chest when he caught sight of her bouncing around in front of the sink while she was sticking things on a plate. A quick glance to the table had him grinning as several of her siblings looked him over as he stood there in all his glory. Judy turned when she heard several of her sisters giggling to find his eyes locked on her rump, a lusty smile on his face as she cocked one hip to the side. “What are you looking at?”

“A sight for sore eyes,” he replied, making several of her siblings giggle again as she stepped closer.

“Aww, and why would your eyes be sore?” she asked and smiled when he looked through the room full of naked bunnies sitting around the table or making their way to the counters to grab some breakfast. “Like what you see?”

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head as she watched his nostrils flare slightly before they snapped open on her again. “Can’t help it, Fluff. It’s not just what I see you know.” His breath getting heavier each passing second.

Judy shrugged as she ran her paws up his chest and scratched under his chin. “We are bunnies, have healthy appetites and everyone is curious.” Taking a glance between Nick’s legs as she knew what his sheath was hiding.

“More than curious from what I can smell, Carrots.”

Nick tilted his head back letting off a low rumble as her claws dug into the fur under his chin scratching “Want to give them a demonstration?” Judy asked.

Nicks eyes popped open as he looked back at her and a sneaky smile spread over his lips as she raised both brows. “Look at you coming out of your box.”

“Har har, so my sly fox is shy?”

“Shy has never been one of my qualities, Fluff, just surprised at all this after the way you acted at the Mystic Springs Oasis.”

“That was different. I had just never been around any others like that before. This is my family. It’s not like we haven’t done things to get me past that. So… what do I need to do to get you to say yes?”

Nick chuckled as she tilted her head waiting. “Coffee.”

Judy threw her head back laughing before she stepped back to the counter as he took a seat at the table. “Figures you would have to have caffeine before any part of you gets up.”

“Heeey,” Nick growled playfully as she poured him a cup. The fox looked around and nodded at all the rabbits whose ears were perked towards him. “Good morning!” Several returned the greeting as Judy slid between his legs he had openly splayed in front of him, resting on his furry sheath. He took the cup, sipping from it as she grabbed his tail, making him rumble again. “It’s not like you have ever had a problem getting me to rise for the occasion.”

“Well your tail is mine, so it’s off limits to everyone else.” 

Nick laughed as he looked around seeing everyone in the room watching curiously. “What exactly did you have in mind, rabbit?”

Judy leaned forward until their lips were pressed together and pulled away grinning as she ran her paw down his growing length and over his sac, massaging his balls. “I wasn’t really thinking with my mind, but lots of other parts of me are interested. Apparently, so are yours.”

“Careful Carrots, I’m overdue.” Nick sat his cup down biting his lip as she kept rolling his sac in her paws. 

“We can fix that.”

The fox quirked a brow. “We?”

“I told you they were curious.” 

Nick looked around finding every eye in the room locked on them and pulled her into his chest. “You want them to watch or.... something else?” she asked. When she looked back at him biting her lip, several rabbits leaned over when she squeaked as he clenched her ass in his paws, “I don’t think we are going to do much of anything in this chair, Fluff.”

Judy giggled as she grabbed his paw and yanked him out of the chair. A small horde of bunnies followed behind them as they made their way into the living room where she led him to the couch. He sat down, throwing his arms over the back and above his head, as she turned and looked at her siblings. “Well? This is just like a show and tell. I brought the item. Are you going to look at it or not?”

Several of them all looked at each other before a small group was giggling and running towards the fox. Nick sprawled his legs open as several bunnies hopped between his legs. One of her sisters looked back at her when Nick lifted a brow. “Can we touch?”

Judy laughed as Nick smirked. “As long as it’s alright with her.”

When she nodded her head, a few more sisters jumped on the couch running their paws down his arms and chest. “Oh, his fur is soft!”

Nick let his head fall back as several curious silky paws brushed his sheath and cupped his balls again. He looked back up blinking when he heard a few gasps and found all of them staring as his length started peeking out of his sheath. “It’s red!”

“Oh my gosh, Judy. How big is it?”

Judy giggled as Nick tried not to laugh. “A lot bigger than that.”

Nick grunted as he felt the does continue to massage his sac. His hips giving an involuntary thrust that caused the females between his legs to gasp in their own arousal. Watching as his shaft continued to grow in size.

“Oh fu--” the fox groaned as he looked down to see his cock was almost fully erect. The does in front of him running their paws up and down his body, traveling down between his fully spread legs. He kept his arms up and behind his head, putting his fully naked body on display for the females in front of him. Gasping as he felt a paw wrap around his now erect length and squeeze. Involuntarily thrusting into her paw as he struggled to remain on the couch for them to explore.

Judy continued to watch as her sisters explored her mate’s body. Feeling a heat rise within her own body as she saw as Nick exposed his entire body for the benefit of those exploring him. Seeing Nick groan from arousal and need as his cock was fully erect, throbbing between his legs as many pairs of paws ran up and down his body. Most focused on feeling his shaft and the heavy sac below it. Seeing the knot start to rise out of his sheath, she knew it was time to start explaining a few things.

“Hey!”

Her sisters were so engrossed they didn’t even flinch an ear. Figuring she needed to play dirty, she went and sat next to Nick. “Who would like to see a show from Nick?” The words were spoken so quietly, though somehow—as she knew it would—all ears raised and turned towards her, including Nick’s triangular pair.

“Carrots?”

Judy just smiled and held her paw out, grasping the length she had felt within her own body many times.

Nick let out a rumble as he felt her paw stroke his throbbing and aching length. Keeping his legs spread completely open, her sisters watched the strong and red organ pulse from approval. Judy ran her paw up his naked body as she gave him a wink.

“I think it’s time we explained a few things, Slick. Don’t you?” Judy’s smile was devilish.

Once Nick returned to his senses from Judy’s sudden action, he nodded. Looking at the eager bunnies mere inches away from his throbbing member, he had a feeling Judy was going to help him out. He’d prefer not getting a sexual related injury and appearing on the BunnyBurrow Times.

Watching Judy sit on the edge of the couch, Judy motioned for him to scoot up a bit. “Now ladies,” Judy began, “I’m going to show you just how my fox works.”

Nick realized this was his cue and sat forward, keeping his legs open for the ones in front of him. Gasping when he felt another paw run over his member before Judy shooed it away.

“Now then...as you all can see...Nick is unlike any bunny or prey.” Pointing between Nick’s open legs as his sac hung heavy under his pulsing member. Judy knew how much seminal fluid his balls were holding at that moment, winter making Nick extremely virile.

Each of her sisters took in his red length closely. Examining the curves and ridges that crossed its form. Looking up to his chest and then muzzle. Nick’s eyes were closed as he sat straight, trying to maintain control. The sisters in front of the fox continuing to observe the male in front of them, looking back down over his length and knot, then down his sac hanging over the edge of the couch.

“Nick’s penis is different, not just in color--” Judy looked up as she heard Nick chuckle. Shaking her head, she continued, “--but in size and function.” The gray bunny continuing to run her paw up and down Nick’s already near climaxing cock. All eyes watching as the fox was barely hanging on to his sanity. His back arched and his member looking like it was about to burst, though it strangely wasn’t.

“Jeez, Carrots. Can you grhhhh--” Nick was losing the ability to remain cohesive.

Judy smirked as she saw fit to continue with her show and tell. “Now you can see something about its function.” Moving her paw down to hold but light enough to not put pressure, Judy held Nick’s knot. “This bulb is designed to lock him inside of the female he’s mating.”

“What for?” asked a voice observing from the outskirts.

“I was just getting to that. Thank you, Brea!” Judy rolled her eyes. “Now, where was I? Ah, yes...” Judy took ahold of Nick once more, eliciting a whine from the poor fox.

“Carrots, I’m going to take action if you keep torturing me.” The poor fox was barely holding on.

“You will get relief. Now shush and let me show off your dick,” Judy teased, sticking out her tongue. Nick couldn’t help but smile, making sure his legs were still spread open for those in front to get an unhindered view of his masculinity. He no longer had any apprehension showing off his naked body like this, now enjoying it as he steadied himself when he felt Judy grab his cock once more. Watching the eyes of those observing returning back to his nudity, specifically between his legs.

“The knot becomes important at the end of the mating session. He needs to push this bulb inside of you to complete the intercourse and tie,” Judy explained. Giving Nick’s knot a squeeze as Nick gave her another annoyed look. Ignoring the look, Judy continued,” A fox can’t climax until either the pressure of a female’s vaginal walls squeezes it or he delivers the pressure through another means.”

“AND YES, it means he can’t cum until he does, Brea!” Judy shouted, giving a smirk as she turned to her sister whose mouth was slowly closing. “A fox is a very virile creature, most especially during the months of winter. Which we are currently in,” Judy added.

Moving her paw under Nick’s hanging sac, she continued, “A male fox’s climax can last up to twenty minutes, possibly thirty minutes during winter. Once tied, there is nothing you can do but let him finish within you. Trying to remove a tie before his swelling naturally goes down is a road to risk grave injury. If you are ever with a fox, just lay with him and enjoy his finish with him. It’s very soothing as you feel the warmth spread through you from him with each throb during all that time. Just make sure to not get up afterwards or...bleh,” Judy finished. Getting a few chuckles from those around them at the thought of that mess.

The other sisters saw Judy conclude, still staring at Judy holding Nick’s sac from where he sat. Watching him pant as they realized Judy wasn’t kidding, seeing that Nick’s sac was really heavy. Knowing the thick, white fluid it contained, and that it was a lot.

“Ok girls, now that we have him all riled like this, we need to cool him off a little.” 

Nick narrowed his eyes on Judy as she giggled “Damn it, Carrots. You’ve been busy for the last week and now you are-

“Oh shush, I will take care of you.” Nick sighed as he rested his head back after she had pressed her finger to his nose. “Just close your eyes and let them get you settled. Ok girls, I want you to rub his fur and his tail.” She giggled again as his eyes snapped open. “No claws, no exploring, just gently comb through his fur, and ears ok?” Several of her siblings were crawling all around him as he let his head fall back again and started rumbling as they stroked his fur, while Judy had stepped away from the couch catching sight of her younger sister watching from a bit of a distance. The younger female was the only one in the room who was having a hard time keeping her paws off herself watching, and Judy was grinning ear to ear as she stepped in front of her, watching her shove her paws behind her back.

She had noticed Nick peek at her a few times in the kitchen and once they were in the living room as she looked her over. The doe was only nineteen, had the same color on her chest plate like Judy’s, was built very similar, but rather small for a rabbit with a solid black coloring that looked as if snowflakes had fallen into her fur. Judy kept her voice low as she leaned into her sister’s ear. “You seem a little more ‘interested’ than the rest of them are. Do you want to try?”

The younger doe looked back to Nick for a second before she was biting her lip with wide eyes. “Really?” When Judy nodded her sister started hopping and she grabbed her shoulders shushing her before she pulled her to the couch in front of Nick. The fox was running his paw up and down his own shaft as he laid back letting her sisters pet his fur when Judy put her sister between his legs and pointed. Judy was trying to keep her giggling under wraps and her sister tried not to bounce as she ran her paws through Nick’s thighs, over his sac and up his length, over his paw. A low growl had several of the rabbits looking with wide eyes as he sat up and opened his eyes, shocked that Judy wasn’t the one touching him again.

Nick looked back at Judy as she tilted her head down with a sneaky smirk. “This is Kashy. She really likes you, Nick. A lot. Do you... want her?”

Nick leaned back laughing, “Good one, Fluff.” He looked around seeing all the rabbits watching and back to the small doe in front of him. The little black and white speckled bunny had dipped her head almost bashfully and he jerked back to find Judy grinning at him. “Wait?! You’re serious?” When Judy jumped her knee a little he sat up looking over the small bunny in front of him. “Your sister? And... you’re alright with that, Carrots? Plus, I mean Judy, she’s smaller than you are. I wasn’t even sure she was old enough to be watching this.”

Judy laughed as Kashy kept her eyes locked on him with a coy smile. “She’s old enough, Nick. Nineteen. I don’t have a problem with it. You didn’t answer my question, though.” 

Nick leaned back as Kashy stepped closer and cupped his length in her paws. The fox groaned and leaned back into the couch again as Judy’s sisters giggled and laughed. When Kashy pushed him back far enough to start climbing into his lap his eyes went wide as Judy stepped behind her. “HHO- Shit- this is really happening.” The fox grasped the cushions at each side of himself and groaned as he felt the slick heat from her folds slide over his length. He tipped himself up nervously, ticking his eyes between Judy and Kashy as the small doe leaned forward almost pressing her nose to his with a wide smile.

Judy laughed as she shook her head. “Nick, give me your paws.” He lifted his arms past the doe who was looking behind herself as she sat in his lap. When Judy grabbed his paws and put them on her sister’s shoulders, Nick was looking between them with lifted brows. Judy nuzzled into her sister’s cheek from behind, causing a small purr. “You aren’t going to break her, Nick. You didn’t break me.”

Nick snickered as he shook his head, running his paws down Kashy’s back and feeling her arch into his neck when he leaned forward. “I think that is a matter of opinion, Fluff.”

“And there is my sly fox.”

Nick leaned over Kashy’s shoulder and locked into a kiss with Judy as his paws stroked and caressed the little bunny in his lap. The small doe nuzzled into his neck ruff and was nibbling at as much of his skin she could get to causing him to rumble as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned back after a few more small pecks with Judy, watching the little rabbit in his lap run her paws down his chest. The fox kept ticking his eyes between her and Judy as he started exploring her body, cautious of his claws and her size as they ran through her fur.

Judy cupped his balls again and started massaging the knot that had started to go down and smiled as he closed his eyes almost growling. Kashy was purring as he kept running his paws all over her and squeaked when he squeezed her breasts. His eyes finally set on her as her paws landed on his encouraging him to continue his efforts. Embracing the sensation of her naked body against Nick’s.

Judy grabbed his thighs as he tried to sit up further. “Stay where you are, Nick, so I can still reach everything and help.” 

“You know Carrots, this kind of makes me wonder which species is the predator here.”

All the rabbits watching laughed as he looked around shaking his head and smirked as Judy grabbed her sister’s hips lifting her slightly. “Just a small warning, he is going to make all kinds of noises you guys have never heard before because foxes are very vocal.” Judy giving a grin to her naked fox.

“We just going to jump right into this, Carrots?” he asked looking over the little bunny hovering not far from his throbbing length. “I don’t need to- oh.” Nick bit his smile back looking at Kashy who had tilted her head grinning as he looked through her glistening folds. “Maybe not,” he looked at Judy half lidded before returning his gaze to the doe straddled over his hips. “But I think I’m going to anyway.”

Nick ran Kashy’s ears through his fingers, making sure his claws were touching her skin and watched her shiver as Judy stepped in close behind her. The gray doe looking between their legs to see Nick’s shaft rubbing against Kashy’s moist folds.

The doe went wide-eyed as Nick leaned closer, exposing his teeth in a wide smile. He ticked his eyes back to Judy and nodded as he wrapped one paw around one of her hips while the other went to the back of her head. "Nick and I did a lot of research before we were together like this because he was really nervous about hurting me due to our size and species differences. He wants to make sure you are really ready so he doesn’t hurt you, and you don’t hurt him or yourself."

Kashy turned her head back towards Judy as all their sisters set their ears watching and curled her lip. "I am ready! What is-

The little doe whipped her head back as Nick growled and her knees gave out when she found his black lips vibrating through exposed teeth beside her head. Nick caught her with a small cringe. He shook his head as he ticked his eyes to Judy who was smiling as she pet her sister’s ears, ridiculously proud of the restraint her fox was using with her younger sister in his current state. All the bunnies in the room had perked their ears up and froze, noses twitching as fast as Kashy’s was. The little doe was panting and wide-eyed as Judy continued petting her ears. "If you are afraid of him, you aren’t ready. We are his natural prey, his scent, his claws, his teeth, even his coloring, everything about him is made to set off alarms that will either make us freeze or try to run. But all those things can have exactly the opposite effect and the instincts behind them can actually…intensify the experience if you don’t let them rule you. I have been with him for two years and he has never hurt me."

Nick chuckled as Kashy recomposed herself and lifted, wrapping her paws around his length. Keeping the hard, red length pressed against her folds. Feeling him throb against her opening as his length became slick from their combined fluids. The fox closed his eyes, rumbling again as she began stroking him up and down and tipped his head into Judy’s paws when she stepped between his knees, petting his head. Kashy was nibbling and nipping at his neck again as Judy pressed her lips to his before pushing him back into the smaller doe’s neck. Kashy stilled as his breath washed over here neck and his cold nose pressed into her fur. The doe shivered and Nick growled against her skin as she tightened her grip and let her head fall into the crook of his neck, panting. The ears she had set had fallen again and Judy was brushing them as Nick started rooting around through her fur.

Kashy was panting as he leaned her back and let his teeth brush over her shoulder. The shiver that raced through her caused him to grin before he grabbed both her hips and pulled her closer to his length as she clutched the fur on his thighs. Enjoying the sensation of his naked body as his throbbing and dripping member was so close to her entrance. Brushing against it as she felt it jump against her folds, his precum smearing on her slit. Judy slipped to the side of the couch and looked around to see her sisters all gawking as Nick started licking her and snapping his teeth through her fur in a gentle pattern that had the small doe gasping. Judy slipped her paws between them, running them up and down his slick length and shaking her head as Nick growled again, watching her sister gasp as he sucked one of her breasts into his mouth while he squeezed the other. He was rolling one around in his paw massaging it as he kept the other in his mouth, moving his tongue over her nipple while keeping some gentle pressure on it with his teeth. The fox let go and ran his tongue from her breast all the way to her chin before dropping his nose at her chest and pressing it into her breastplate. He side glanced at Judy who smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued running her paw up and down his throbbing length.

"Teeth or claws?" Judy asked as he pressed his nose into Kashy’s chest while he squeezed both her breasts in his paws.

"I was thinking both, Carrots. She isn’t exactly shy or backing off. A little on the quiet side, though."

The small doe opened her eyes staring as he lifted her arms and Nick shifted her closer to his knees as she laid in his legs and started raking his claws down her arms, making sure she felt the tips of them on her skin as they traveled down her chest. He took one of her dark ears in his mouth, and slid his teeth down the length all the way from the base to the tip before dipping his head back into her chest and pulling his front teeth down the front of her body, feeling her muscles jump as he went over her belly and listening to her whimper as her thighs tightened. 

Several of Judy’s sisters had moved closer, tilting their heads trying to get a better view as Kashy clutched his ears when he dipped his nose into her core. The doe jumped and looked at him wide-eyed as his eyes trained on her, almost predatory slits locked on her as he grabbed both her thighs and pulled her legs apart. The little black and white doe let her jaw fall open as she looked at Judy and fell back as Nick growled again, letting her feel his teeth against her slit while his voice sent a vibration through her that had her gasping for air again.

"Is he going to…"

Judy laughed as she shook her head when one of her sisters had started to ask. "No, he is not going to ‘eat’ her. But he is going to get her ready."

Nick opened his jaw, letting the growl continue as he rested his front teeth on her belly and started moving his bottom teeth over her slit, brushing her clit with them each time he moved his jaw. 

"Ahhaa- h-how are you doing thha!" Kashy pinched her eyes together as she pulled his ears making him chuckle as Judy bit her lip. 

Judy laughed as she sat up looking around at her sisters while Nick kept the little bunny in his lap squirming. "He uses his teeth and growling. Keeps you right on the edge of falling over. Nick," Judy smirked watching her sister writhe, "don’t tease her."

The fox let his growl peter off and moved his paws from around the little doe’s thighs as he leaned back watching her huff while he pressed his claws between her thighs and ran them over her slit. Judy reached for him again and he shook his head. "Better not, Fluff. This is about to kill me." Sitting between his legs, Judy could see how close to the edge he was, giving his throbbing member a respite. Nick licked around his muzzle making her giggle as he kept his attention on the little rabbit in his lap. The bunnies in the room watching were all open-mouthed watching Nick and Kashy. Judy shook her head when she saw his cock jump as the little rabbit squirmed closer. Her juices were rubbed all over him along with the precum flowing down the sides of his throbbing length, and it had Judy wondering how he had managed to keep his self-control to this point.

Nick stuck a paw between Kashy’s legs and under her ass, grabbing her tail and pinching it with his claws. The little doe’s back arched and she whimpered again as he kept running his claws though her tail until he lifted his thumb back out and was sliding it along her wet folds. He leaned forward cupping her neck in his larger paw, looking back at Judy as Kashy burrowed into his fur. "I can’t take it anymore, Carrots." Judy nodded as her sisters all leaned towards them watching. The fox stuck his muzzle next to her neck and let off a primal growl as he thrust one finger into her tiny body and pressed his thumb against her clit, adjusting his claw at an angle where he could feel her pulsing and kept a constant pressure on the tiny nub between her legs. Kashy’s eyes flew open and she nearly croaked as she looked up at the grinning fox as her whole body shuddered. Her sisters were all standing there with their mouths hanging open as they watched Kashy’s face twist into unadulterated bliss.

"That took him two seconds! How did he do that?!"

Judy giggled as she looked back at Nick who was smirking as he kept growling into Kashy’s neck. She held up a finger and they all looked back to see Kashy gasping for air as Nick shifted slightly and moved his claw again, readjusting the pressure just before the little doe squealed and wrapped around him tight enough that he was leaning his head over hers while she huffed each breath. Nick laid her back in his legs as he leaned back on the couch, petting her with his claws as she caught her breath. Judy’s sister stared at her for a second before gawking at Nick and looking at Judy again. Judy shrugged "He was really worried about hurting me, so he took a lot of time exploring things before we got to a certain point." 

Judy stepped back in front of Nick petting Kashy’s ears as the little doe looked up at her purring with a dreamy look on her face. Nick cupped himself in his paw and threw an arm over the back of the couch, blowing out a breath as Judy raised both brows grinning at her sister. She looked back to see her fox leaning his head back as he sucked in several breaths and kept his paw firmly locked around his glistening length as she leaned into her sister’s ear. "He thinks you’re done, Kashy." Judy pressed a finger to her lips shaking her head as the little doe looked up at her completely confused. "He just doesn’t know you, that’s all." The little doe bit her lip grinning as Judy giggled. 

Nick lifted his head sighing, "Carrots, if I don’t get some relief soon, I am going to ~yelp~.” Nick’s eyes shot open as Kashy bolted from his lap, and he went wide-eyed as she snatched his bottom lip into her mouth, grinning ear to ear as his eyes fell closed. The fox rumbled as she sucked on his lip and opened his eyes again to find Judy smiling with her tongue on her teeth as the little doe started licking all over his muzzle. "She knows what she likes Nick and what she wants. She wants you." He looked around the room to find half her sisters covering their mouths and snickering as he shook his head. 

The fox tilted his head to the side sucking in a breath and running his claws down her ears as Kashy kept nibbling on his neck. Several of the does watching shot their ears up when Nick made several yipping sounds as her wet folds slid along his length when she attempted to lower her teeth to his chest. He shook his head and swallowed as he gripped her shoulders. “No, not that I wouldn’t love it but not now.” 

Judy stepped between his legs as Kashy looked at him pouting. “He’s right, Kashy, it’s mating season for him and I have been busy. It would be better if we just went right to the main event here.”

The smaller doe shrugged smiling and leaned back as Judy grabbed her hip and took Nick in one paw, guiding his tip to her entrance. As soon as he felt her wet, slick heat starting to squeeze down and around him, he threw both arms over his head clutching the couch and hissing through grit teeth. The fox was grinding his teeth and groaning to fight the natural urge to roll his hips to slide into the little rabbit who kept blowing out breaths while she kept moving back more. “F-FUCK!” Nick yelled just before his hips thrust up and Kashy’s feet slid on his hips before she folded around him landing on his chest and clutching into his fur with her blunt claws. The doe’s hips now pressed again the fox’s, his red length no longer visible as his furry sheath was pressed against her lips.

Judy yelped as Nick’s legs folded and caught her against the couch between his legs. She and her sisters all looked at them shocked as Nick was panting with his tongue hanging out and whined as Kashy whimpered. “Oh gosh, did I hurt her?” Judy looked around his hips and started giggling when she saw her sister biting her lip with a dopey grin on her face as she curled her claws further into Nick’s fur.

The room became silent as those in front of the couch were looking between the legs of the naked fox on the couch, observing the red length that was now buried inside of their sister’s slit. Nick’s eyes clenched shut as the feeling of silken heat was wrapped around his member. The bunny on top of him completely still as she focused on the hard length that was throbbing inside of her.

Nick opened his eyes and looked down at the small rabbit who was purring again as Judy kept giggling and shaking her head. “That answer your question?” she asked as her sisters all moved a little closer.

Nick shifted, moving his legs and huffing as Kashy latched onto his chest. The fox was cringing each time he moved and Judy could see him attempting to control his movements and watch what he was doing with the smaller bunny. Keeping a simple rhythm as he thrust into the female, his length swallowed up inside of her body. When the smaller doe shifted and sat up, Nick grasped the edges of the couch on each side of his legs and fell back into the couch with his eyes clenched shut again. “Kashy, as much as you’d like to go all bunny on him, you’re going to have to do this slowly,” Judy said as Nick whined again. “I’ll help both of you.”

Judy untangled Nick’s paw from the couch and he looked to see her wrapping her fingers around his. She took his other paw and placed it on the smaller doe’s hip and he shook his head. “I can’t t-touch her. She’s too small. Too t-tight.” Several of the bunnies watching giggled as Nick groaned and was squeezing Judy’s paws. Judy was biting her lip seeing Nick so worked up while Kashy was fighting the urge to bounce in his lap. Judy tilted her head towards her other sisters and watched as they all gathered around and started petting his ears and tail, getting him in to a calmer place. When he started rumbling and relaxed back into the couch, she let go of one of his paws. The fox’s eyes shot open and he shivered watching the little rabbit stick one of his fingers in her mouth when her teeth grazed over his paw pad sending another jolt through his core as she grinned at him. 

Judy had placed one paw on her sister’s hip as she started sliding up again, and Nick was huffing with each breath as she started moving up and down. Several of her sisters were still petting his ears and tail as he cupped and squeezed her breasts, watching her head fall back as she groaned.

Judy observing as her mate entered Kashy again and again. Seeing as his paws held Kashy so gently, doing his best to make her comfortable. Though her attention was snapped back to the current events as she heard Nick snarl, looking between his legs as Kashy’s folds were impaled on his length once more. His sac throbbing where it rested on the couch below.

“What’s it like?”

Kashy bit her lip before her eyes snapped open onto one of her sisters. “Watch or g-go away!” They all laughed as her eyes closed again when she slid back down, and Nick was panting as he squeezed Judy’s paw again. The does looking at the naked fox buried inside of their sister. Judy was watching from behind, seeing her mate gliding in and out of Kashy. Her lips kept kissing his knot a little more each time she moved down.

Judy looked up smiling, watching Nick lean his head back and close his eyes as he fought to control his breathing while he kept growling. Feeling the bunny rise up and down his member. “Kashy, are you trying to take his knot?” she whispered, and the little doe looked over her shoulder biting her lip and nodded as Judy held in her laughter. “Want some help?”

Kashy hummed her approval as Judy wrapped an arm under hers and cupped her shoulder. As Kashy slid back up and started down, Judy pulled her weight down and Nick’s knot popped in as she gasped. Nick’s tail puffed out and he let go of Judy’s paw, grabbing both the smaller doe’s hips as his back arched forward. The little black and white speckled bunny in his lap was trying to curl into a ball as her eyes snapped closed while she was squeaking. All their sisters were biting their lips and fanning themselves while her tail flicked several times as her knees tried to fold into Nick’s paws.

The fox was whining as he shook his head. “Judy, she’s huunm... oh gahhh...

Judy looked down and saw Nick’s sac twitching before she reached up and brushed her sister’s ears from her face. “Kashy, he’s going to cum.” 

The little doe looked at her with some trepidation and gulped. “He’s going to get bigger?” Kashy clenched her eyes closed when she felt Nick pull her back a little further and looked to see him with his lips vibrating as he snarled. The doe froze as several of her sisters looked and saw his eyes lock on her in a predatory glare as his teeth stayed clamped and exposed. Kashy startled again as Judy pulled her ears down and stroked them against her back while their sisters sat staring. "Don’t worry, this is the best part. But you have to relax and let him do the work now. He won’t hurt you."

Kashy turned back to see Nick dip his head as he chuckled and the doe bit her lip as he moved his paws over her hips. "Let your whole body relax, Kashy," Judy said, as she watched Nick lift her almost to the point he was sliding out before he pulled her back down again. All her of sisters’ ears raised and eyes locked onto Nick’s cock as he started moving the little bunny up and down in a slow and steady motion that had her groaning each time his knot would push in and out. She let her legs fall limp as Nick took her weight in his paws and she grasped his paws as he moved her around like she was a feather.

All of the rabbits in the room had tilted their heads, watching as he kept her at a steady pace and crinkled their brows when he would get her all the way onto his swelling knot and seemed to stop, before he would shove her back against his hips. Kashy would shutter each time he pumped his hips up with the same motion, all of them realizing not long after she started whining, he was using his fur and the ridge of his pelvic bone to brush her clit with each motion and rolling his hips at the same time, hitting somewhere in her that she had never experienced before.

Judy was watching Nick’s slick member pull Kashy’s lips inside herself each time he would pull her back down, and listening as her sister gasped each time he would thrust into her enough that their hips were grinding together. Several of her sisters had moved around, watching from the other side, seeing his knot swelling and the thick trail of both their fluids trailing down and glistening on his shaft as Judy started massaging his balls. She looked up to see Nick clenching his jaw several times and smiled as he started a rolling growl. Judy was beaming watching Nick being so careful and slow, knowing he was about to burst at the seams as he started fighting the natural noises all foxes make when mating.

When the little doe he was thrusting into started wailing all the rabbits in the room went still and Judy raised her brows as one of her sisters leaned in. "Should he stop?"

"NOOOO!" Kashy screamed when Nick started yipping, feeling him starting to swell as more pressure was expanding in her inner walls.

"NHHU- I C-CAN’T!" Nick growled as he started thrusting at a heated pace, throwing the doe back and forth on his shaft as her sisters all gasped, watching her continue to curl into the fox who was groaning as he bit his lip while she was screaming. They had never heard her make so much noise. The wet, popping of his swollen knot rang in their ears as he let out a vicious snarl and Judy felt his balls jump as he shot forward into the little doe before he was pressing her hips into his, huffing while he kept her from moving any further.

I’m sorry, Kashy. I can’t stop.” The speckled bunny heard the fox say, nodding nervously as she saw his eyes close, feeling his cock jumping and throbbing inside of her. She was anxious at knowing what the massive length of the fox was about to do inside of her.

Nick holding her against him as he kept trying to push as much of himself as he could inside of her. His knot swelling to the point that Judy saw it was no longer moving out of Kashy’s folds, knowing Nick had locked within her. Her fox keeping his legs spread to show those watching what was about to happen.

Kashy feeling as neither of them could move, the fox locked inside of her body. Nick grunting as he crushed the little bunny against him, wrapping his arms around her as he gave Judy one last look. His mate smiling as she reached between his legs, massaging his sac. The fox unable to hold back any longer, his eyes clenched shut as he let go and let nature take control as he felt his body release.

The speckled bunny locked to the fox’s lap braced herself as she felt him press herself as hard as he could onto his member buried within her. She recalled what Judy said, “There is nothing you can do except to let him finish within you.”

She felt his member’s erratic jumps and jerks, slow to a few but more rhythmic and powerful throbs. Relaxing into the fox as she felt his cock continue. The room silent as they watched the two mammals about to complete their intercourse.

Throb.

Throb.

Throb.

Kashy felt Nick tense as his cock gave a thick pulse, her eyes shooting open as she felt a hot stream of fluid spill inside of her. At the same moment, she looked up as she heard Nick roar, announcing his completion within her to the room. Though feeling as Nick quickly encased her in his grasp once again as she felt his cock pulsing, her eyes closing once again as she felt another stream of thick liquid flow inside of her. The bunny knowing exactly what that fluid was, knowing it was from Nick.

Recalling how soothing Judy said it was. The unending feeling as Nick continued to cum inside of her, hoping it would last at least the twenty minutes Judy said. Regardless, she knew her and Nick would be locked together a minimum of that time. She smiled as she felt Nick’s cock continued to pulse. Relaxing into him as she felt him still going strong, his member continuing to release the thick, white fluid along her walls.

Judy sat between Nick’s legs, helping to make sure everything was going right. Observing with her sisters as Nick’s sac throbbed as he came, the heavy sac becoming lighter as it continued to drain all of Nick’s cum into Kashy. Judy holding out a paw as she held Nick’s sac. The fox opening his eyes as he looked down at his mate smiling up at him as he tried to return the smile, though grimacing as his body gave a large release. Judy feeling his sac give a massive throb at the same time, flashing Nick a wink that it was okay. The fox returning the gesture as he turned back to the bunny he was keeping still against him, closing his eyes as he refocused on draining himself into her. Continuing to feel his cock spill his seed into Kashy, her insides washed in white. Nick feeling he wasn’t even close to the end.

How gentle her mate was being made Judy’ heart melt. Just enjoying seeing her mate in pleasure, as her sister moaned from feeling Nick’s orgasm. Helping to reassure her sister to relax and enjoy her mate’s release within her, stroking her sister’s ears. Nick and Kashy sitting still as Nick continued within her body. The room quieting down as they observed the two mammals sharing their body with the other.

Judy bit the side of her cheek as she watched Nick’s paw start to snake up through his and Kashy’s bodies, knowing what he was about to do. The little doe looked at him and back between them as she shook her head. “What are you doing?” As soon as his paw had curled between them, Judy grabbed the back of her hips as Nick curled his paw pad under and angled the tip of his claw on her clit again, sending her head thumping into his chest as she gasped and stared huffing. Judy giggled as her sister pulled at Nick’s fur, and the fox was groaning as he felt her tightening around his throbbing shaft.

After a couple minutes the two mammals were able to finally regain some grasp of their senses. Though Kashy was still trying to roll her hips and panting as Nick’s chest was heaving. Judy giggled as she climbed up on the couch beside Nick. The fox was pulling his tongue back into his mouth as he looked to see Kashy curled up around him on his chest purring.  
Judy’s sister stood there opened mouthed as they watched Nick clamp his eyes closed as their sister rolled around him while he started rumbling. “Does he do that every time you guys are-  
“Every single time.” Judy smirked as she rubbed Nicks thigh.

"Wow." One of Judy’s sisters muttered as Nick leaned over, kissing the gray doe and rumbling as she nudged into his muzzle.

"AHEM!" All their heads shot to the kitchen where they found Bonnie and Stu standing. The older doe’s foot was thumping the floor as her arms stayed crossed over her chest as Stu covered his mouth with raised brows, shaking his head. Nick yelped as he curled his arms around Judy and Kashy, flipping his tail over both of them as her sisters all looked at the floor hiding their grins. "Oh, for the love of all things green! How many times have I told you kits not to do that in the living room?"

Nick looked at Judy gaping as he shook his head. She bit into her claw and cringed as she looked back at her mother who was glaring at her. "Uhm... hi, Mom. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Judy, go get some towels as I don’t want that big mess all over my couch. It’s going to be twenty minutes or better before he is done and you are cleaning this up, young lady." She pointed at Judy who stuck her chin in her chest as Nick shook his head.

Judy giggled and nodded as Nick sat there blinking. "Stuart James Hopps, do something with your daughters!"

The older buck chuckled as he turned around and started leaving the room. "Kits will be kits, Bon."

Several of the other does rushed from the room laughing as she shook her head. The older doe curled her lip as the oldest stopped and tipped a brow. "Mom?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes as her daughter pulled her lips into her mouth "How do you know how long it is going to tak-

"OUT! TOWELS NOW!" Bonnie shook her head as she left the room.

Nick lifted, running his paws over Kashy’s ears as the little bunny kept purring and nuzzling into his fur. The fox smirked as Judy dipped her head looking at him in a coy tilt. He ran his paw along her face and chuckled as she leaned into his paw. "I love rabbits."

"I better be the only rabbit you love, fox." She said in a slightly teasing scold.

Nick shook his head snickering. "No, I love all rabbits. I’m only in love with one."

"I love you, too. You are my fox."

The fox smiling as he watched his mate walk off, leaving him alone with Bonnie. “Let’s see how much time is left,” the mature bunny said. Motioning for him to move a bit.

“Wha-” Nick was very confused, until it hit him exactly what Bonnie meant. “Is that really necessary?” Nick asked. Though the look Bonnie gave him told him it wasn’t wise to argue. Sighing, Nick moved his tail to reveal where him and Kashy were connected. The speckled bunny just relaxing against the fox within her.

Bonnie saw everything the fox had been hiding, from his still throbbing sac, to where her daughter’s lips were wrapped and hiding the fox’s knot. A small bulge at Kashy’s entrance showing it buried within her. Seeing the fox still releasing.

Nick closed his eyes braced for some type of angry response, though one never came. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up to see an amused smile from the matriarch of the Hopps burrow.

Bonnie was giggling as she spoke up, “You looked like you were about to be struck down by hellfire.”

The fox looked dumbstruck, to say the least. Still unsure if his death was still impending, the older bunny spoke up once again.

“Nick, you’re not about to die. It may come as a surprise, we are not the prudes of the city.” The older bunny observing Nick’s reaction as she continued to explain, “There is nothing wrong with sex, Nick. It’s just a natural act between two mammals.” Nick’s expression continued to relax as he held Kashy against him. “It’s okay even if one is already mated, like yourself. As long as both are consenting, there is nothing wrong. Do you think you’re the first fox to have been with a bunny?” Bonnie asked. The fox still silent as Bonnie continued once more, “You have shown you care, as a fox in winter can easily lose control. Though my daughter looks to be in no pain, even after the torture they must’ve put you through.” The older bunny looking down at Nick’s sac resting on the couch under him.

Nick saw where Bonnie was looking, smiling sheepishly as he scratched behind an ear. “Yeah. Yes, they did...” The fox’s expression becoming tense as he felt himself throb within Kashy once more. Bonnie saw that and smiled.

“I’ll let you two finish up. Just don’t ruin my couch,” Bonnie teased, the older bunny knowing how full her daughter was from Nick’s climax. Nick felt a little fear at that thought, though it quickly left as he felt Kashy rub against him as Judy walked back in. His mate climbing back onto the couch as she curled against him. Her sister smiling as they all relaxed until Nick and Kashy finished.

…..................

It was about twenty-four minutes later that Nick felt himself soften to the point he could feel his length able to move around inside of Kashy. Nick nudged Judy, rubbing Kashy as let them know he was ready pull out.

“No... just five more minutes,” Kashy whined. Judy giggled but went to stand behind her sister.

Judy was grinning as she lifted her whining sister up, putting her arms underneath her sister’s. “It’s time to get my fox back,” Judy teased.

Nick put his paws on Kashy’s hips. Having made sure there was a towel underneath him and on the side so they could lay Kashy down. Still a little afraid of ruining the couch.

Nick nodded as Judy began pulling Kashy upwards, while Nick’s paw attempted to lift her from his lap. After a few tries Nick felt Kashy’s folds begin to stretch over his knot, until a wet pop sounded. “Ahh!” both Nick and Kashy gasped. The speckled bunny immediately putting a paw between her legs as the rest of Nick’s length slid out of Kashy’s opening. The speckled bunny keeping her paw over her folds to prevent any leakage as Judy helped maneuver her to lay next to Nick on the couch.

Judy stood back as she watched the two relax after their exhausting coupling. Her mate’s eyes closed as he raised both arms to rest on the back of the couch, his legs still open as she saw his member still dripping small drops of semen from the tip of his cock. The slick and glistening length was covered in the fluids from Kashy’s body. His cock much redder after having just been locked inside of and climaxed in Kashy’s body. The organ continuing to throb between Nick’s legs.

Kashy was also resting next to Nick, her legs open as she let what she knew her body couldn’t keep inside without Nick’s knot to help. Though she was trying to keep as much of his seed as she could within her. Turning her head to the right, she saw Nick’s cock was still dripping semen from his tip. “Holy shit, was he cumming in me the entire time?” she asked, an awed expression on her face.

“Told you he was virile in winter,” Judy answered from in front of Kashy. Her sister looking back towards Nick who was still recuperating next to her. Kashy’s face was of bliss as she layed back, enjoying the warmth Nick put inside her.

A few moments later Bonnie and Stu walked back in as they observed the two relaxing. Bonnie seeing as Nick took her words to heart and was no longer concerned about hiding his naked body, looking between his legs as his cock was still leaking. Looking right, she saw her daughter also resting. The amount of white fluid pooled around below her daughter showed what the fox’s cock had been doing inside of her daughter their entire time together.

Eventually Bonnie spoke up, “Kashy, go clean up and shower. You’re not going to be making a mess walking through the burrow.”

The sight of the pouty face the speckled bunny had on, almost had Nick make a comment. A look to the side had him meeting Judy’s eyes, those amethyst orbs almost daring him to make a cute joke in this moment. The fox wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

Kashy begrudgingly obeyed as she put as she moved to get up. Though not before grabbing Nick’s muzzle and planting her lips to his, slowly parting after a few moments. “Thank you, Nick. That was amazing.” Without another word, the speckled bunny put a paw between her legs as she awkwardly began to walk towards a corridor from the living room to head to the showers.

The speechless fox watched her go, relaxing once more as he just soaked in everything that had happened. As being naked was the norm, he felt no need to cover himself or move. Not minding those that were still staring, keeping himself spread and just enjoying being naked as he felt his cock finally cease his climax.

His attention was pulled to the grey bunny currently rubbing her nose against his, as he felt a towel cleaning his softening length below. Her lips encompassing his in a loving kiss that was one between mates. Pulling back, she looked up at him with love and little sass. “I better be the only bunny you kiss like that,” she purred playfully.

“You are the only bunny I love, Carrots.” Nick smirked, giving her his classic grin.

Bonnie and Stu soon walked out. As soon as they left, Nick saw Judy’s expression turn a little devious. Knowing that look, it’s a good thing he didn’t wear clothing here. For he knew that anything he wore would’ve been destroyed in the next few minutes from the look of his mate’s expression. He was thankful it was winter, for he knew he would be shown no mercy. When he felt her rub against his sheath, he knew his morning was just getting started.

“So, Nick,” Judy groaned, “learn anything today?”

“That I love bunnies!”


End file.
